c Vacation
by ms.maxwell
Summary: Here it's bigger like I promised hopefully!! *^_^*
1. Default Chapter Title

Ok this is my first fic but I promise more cause I have more written! WELL hope you enjoy this and the disclaimers are coming so be careful they're a boring bunch! Enjoy!*^_^*

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam wing or anything in this I may of missed but in this part it should only be Gundam wing.The** ONLY **character that's mine is Anais.Well don't sue cause I'm a good panicky person!

Ok now that that's over quick reminders: author's notes will be in character's thoughts will be in ( ) and sounds in * *got that?On with the fic!! 

# Vacation

*Yawn* Duo was walking into the kitchen sleepily stretching. "What's for breakfast," asked Duo."Eggs," replied Quatre, "Over-Easy, scrambled, or Sunnyside up?""Sunny side up," yelled Trowa not looking up from his book."Over-Easy," answered Duo."Wait, why am I taking orders," asked Quatre."Cause it's your house, bakka," replies WuFei as he walked into the kitchen.WuFei was all ready to go with his luggage."Really WuFei," asked Duo with a touch of sarcasm "I thought it was because we could push him around.""Back off, Duo," snapped Quatre."What are you going to do," asked Duo."I could starts charging you rent for every stay," answered Quatre."Then I won't stay here I have my on apartment you know," answered Duo. *Sigh* from Quatre of course Heero who was trying to figure out the puzzle on the back of the Lucky Charms box, not paying attention to the "conversation" said "Did any of you figure out letter C?"Everyone minus Heero sweat-dropped."Maxwell I have a puzzle for you," of course this came from WuFei "What's wrong with this picture besides you're happy 24/7," he added with sarcasm."I dunno," replied Duo."Everyone is ready to go and their luggage is in the truck.You haven't even packed and you're still in your pajamas!" yelled WuFei."I'm on it, sheesh wu-man," said Duo and added at what he thought was out of earshot, "What a grouch.""I'll show him grouch," mumbled WuFei. " The girls won't be happy if we're late," said Trowa of course emotionlessly."Okay then I'll get them and you guys make sure Duo doesn't destroy the house again," said Quatre.With that he drove off in his Porsche HEY RICH BOY I WANT A PORSCHE! "Does he have a license?" asked Heero."No," replied Trowa "but he does have a lot of land and the girls aren't that far so I don't think he'll get stopped or anything."Just then Milliardo barged in and asked, " Does Quatre have a license or did I imagine him driving a Porsche?""Don't ask," replied Heero."Pass me a bud," asked Milliardo."Get it yourself, I'm busy," replied Heero.Milliardo sweat-dropped as he saw Heero trying to figure out the question.Then he got himself a bud.All of a sudden there was a thump and the sound of glass breaking "Your turn," said the 3 gundam pilots scaring Milliardo and the authoress oh so the next time my computer makes that window breaking sound when there's a problem I'll know it's actually Duo. "You said it last," said Trowa emotionlessly pointing at WuFei."We said it at the same time," yelled WuFei.Then there was a sound of power tools."Rock paper scissors?" suggested Heero."You watch to much DBZ, Heero, DBZ is for weaklings," said WuFei disgustedly.Then there was the sound of one of the servants yelling in horror."Rock paper scissors now?" asked Heero."YES YES!!" exclaimed WuFei.WuFei lost at the "mighty" game."That's what you get for calling it weak," laughed Heero."Fine I'll go," snorted a now very grumpy WuFei.As WuFei walked **slowly** up the stairs, a panicking Duo came down at hi speeds along with the sounds of servants saying get back here.Duo knocked WuFei over, and as quickly as possible looked out the window for some help just as Quatre pulled in."Their here," exclaimed Duo and with that ran out the door!"I'll get him," mumbled WuFei, "mwhahaha."

So how'd you like it?Reviews, comments, suggestions, etc are appreciated if you wish to do a fanfiction together e-mail me at [Tweety7090@aol.com][1].I promise a sequel and enjoy the rest to come!!

   [1]: mailto:Tweety7090@aol.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ok I finally decided hey this is my first sequel so if it sucks then authors will give me pointers hopefully! So here is part 2!^_^

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing! I do own Anais she is my creation!

# Vacation

## Beep Beep*"Come on let's go," yelled Quatre.That's all Duo needed to get away from Wufei and with that he jumped in to the car being closely followed by a very angry now sccyo on the verge of killing Wufei. 

Everyone got into the minivan in their own way i.e. reading the back of a Lucky Charms box try to guess who that is. ^_^

Ok this is the boring part that tells us what each person is wearing.Hey don't scroll down! It could be worse I could be saying what's in their luggage.That's better the boys first

Boys: Quatre- a red shirt, Khakis shorts, sandals, and sunglasses

Milliardo- A red shirt with a guy surfing on it, Cargo shorts, sandals, sunglasses, dog chain, and a dude rag attempt

Trowa- A green shirt, black windbreakers, and sneakers

Duo- A read jersey saying 02 on it, cargo shorts, sunglasses, backpack, sneakers

Wufei- A blue shirt with a dragon on it, sunglasses, shorts, sandals

Heero- cap, navy blue jersey, black spandex shorts ***sigh***sneakers

Girls: Hilde- neon blue tube top, neon blue mini skirt, neon blue sunglasses, neon blue platform sandals, neon blue jewelry, and neon blue visors

Relena- Hot pink tank top, furry pink platforms, sunglasses, pink choker, pink short shorts, hair in pony tail

Anais- Neon green tube top saying 'bad to the bone', black platforms, green miniskirt, sunglasses, green cap with her hair in a pony tail

Noin- A white shirt saying 'Rules Of Life' followed by the rules, black shorts, sunglasses, sneakers

Catherine- Purple tube top, purple shorts, sunglasses, choker, rings, ankle bracelet, platforms

Sally- Black tube top saying 'BITE ME' in white, black miniskirt, sandals hair in a ponytail.Well I'm done with that part on with the fic. 

"Are we going," complained Noin.

"Fun time," stated Duo staring at his backpack rubbing his hands together.

" Duo don't do that it make you look weird and scary," protested Anais.

Duo does it even more to annoy her.

"Ugh," she complained.

Milliardo in the driver's seat Noin in the passenger's everyone else behind.

Milliardo takes to the airport.

~Five minutes later~

"Put on the radio," nagged Sally.

Milliardo puts on Z100. 

"Put on KTU," nagged Sally.

He switched it to KTU.

ALL the girls start singing: "When I say I'm through I'm through Basically I'm through with you what you gonna say had to have your way had to play games now your begging me to stay. There you go looking Pitiful."

All the guys sighed. "Change the station," insisted Heero.

"Women, they attack in gangs," of course from WuFei. 

Milliardo switched to 97.1.

"Hey," complained Noin, "We were listening to that."

"How with all your loud and lousy singing," shot back WuFei.

"WERE!" said Milliardo ignoring WuFei.

Noin changed it back to KTU.

"I say Z100and it's my car DAMN IT!" yelled Quatre, "Besides they're giving You Sang To Me."

A few anime sweat-drops.

"FINE I"LL PUT ON Z100 JUST STOP YELLING I'm GETTING A HEADACHE," yelled Milliardo.

Quatre started singing You Sang To Me.

"Duo what's in the backpack?" asked Hilde.

"Nothing," said Duo nervously.

"I smell pork rinds, Cheez Itz, cake,soda,mints," said Relena disgustedily.

"Hand over the backpack," commanded Catherine.

"NO," said Duo placing the backpack behind him.

Then Anais swiped it. "Yoink"

"Give it back"

"No"

"please"

"nope"

"wahhahahah"

"Time to eat!"

Hope you liked it!  
Sorry about it being late.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hope you like it! Sorry it took long!They are still in the car but the make it to the plane in this one!

Disclaimers: I still don't own Gundam Wing! WWAAAAHHHH

# Vacation: 3

(I'll get them.I'll get them all!!!! Mwhahahahahaha) thought Duo.

"Ok what's in there," asked Relena.

"10 boxes of Cheez Itz, 5 bags of Pork Grinds, 2 bags of Gold Fishes, 1 big bag of Doritos, Winter Fresh, Big Red, 6 Cokes, 6 Sprites, and left over cake from sally's b-day?" announced Anais.(So that's where my cake went) thought Sally.

"Way to go Relena, you guessed it all, you already look like a bloodhound time to go hunting for gold," laughed Heero.

Relena just glared at Heero and smacked him.

"Can he actually fit all of that in there?" asked Hilde in disbelief.

"Hey I'm not writing the fic! My clone is!" said Anais.

Insert sweat drops here!

"Let's share!" suggested Catherine.

"It's all mine!!!!" yelled Duo having a temper tantrum like a 3 year old.

"Can I get a bag of Pork Grinds?" yelled Trowa from way in the back.

"Pass me a coke!" screamed Sally.

everything was handed out with the characters complaining about the distance and the calories they put on and the radio station and duo got half a box of Cheez Itz, a coke, winterfresh, and cake which no one touched because it was growingmold. 

Duo was quietly sobbing. 

"Are we there yet," whined Hilde.

"What do you think," answered Milliardo, then he looks over to Noin, "And you want to have kids?"

~~Half an Hour later~~

"We're here! Finally!!" exclaimed Milliardo.

"It's raining!!" cried Quatre.

"Shut up!!! Shut up!!," said a very fustrated Milliardo pulling his hair running into the airport being stared at by people.

"Well the plane leaves in an hour," said Anais trying her best to keep the group happy.

~~In the airplane~~

"Ok I made sure couples are next to eachother," said Anais who planned the vacation being the authors clone and all.

"It raining hard…" said Trowa.

Pilot: Due to Weather the flight will be delayed, just sit tight folks!"

"Great," said Heero sarcastically.

~~one hour later~~

"My butt hurts from sitting in the plane an hour," complained Quatre.

"Well Quatre, this is a 5 hour flight!" said Anais through clenched teeth.

"Would someone make that kid shut up," yelled Milliardo.

Right away a baby sitting a few seat away from Milliardo shut up for two seconds then bawled even louder.

"Way to go," said Noin who was about to pass out from heat.

"I'm hungry!!" complained Duo.

"Why must I be surrounded by women," complained Wu Fei.

Sally just smacked him.

Trowa, Hilde, Catherine, and Relena were snoring.

~~One more hour later~~

(We'll never get off the ground) though Wu Fei.

Pilot: We'll be taking off to Las Vegas now. It is a 5 hour ride so relax.Your trip movie 

Is Bicentenial Man, sorry folks we had to pick a rated G movie for the kiddies. The food 

Will come around in 2 hours.And please pay full attention to this safety video if you have

any questions just ask a flight attendent. No electronic equipment until we reach10,000

feet in the air.No smoking and keep your seat belt fastened while seated thank you.

(Finally he shut up) thought everyone in the plane.

(He said FOOD) thought Duo. 

Safety video appears on screen.

~~After safety video~~  
  


Flight Attendent 1: Flight attendants will be selling headphones $5 each.

**Bing***We have reached 10,000 feet. Thank you.

"Can I borrow your cd player" asked Duo.

"No, I'm using it," snapped Anais.

"Please," asked Duo.

"Fine these headphones separate, we'll share," said Anais. 

"Heero," asked Relena.

"What"

"Do you love me"

"yes"

"Are you going to share that blanket with me"

"No"

"Please"

"no"

"Please" puppy dog eyes.

"omea o kuroso"

"meanie"

How did you like it? R&R


End file.
